


Pygmalion

by memorizingthedigitsofpi



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Not Fluff, Rated T for language, post-ep finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:29:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorizingthedigitsofpi/pseuds/memorizingthedigitsofpi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz's Galatea is Jemma Simmons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pygmalion

Fitz sat on the floor and stared at the rock.

Of course, now he knew it wasn't a rock. Rocks don't move. Rocks don't turn into some sort of black liquid. Rocks don't grab people who are meant to be going on a...

He drew in a sharp breath and blinked to hold back the tears. 

He sat there and stared at the rock and willed it to melt one more time and let Jemma go. Nothing else had worked --not axes, not flame throwers, not bambino, not even explosives-- but maybe staring at it would. He was that desperate. She was  _in there_ when she should be  _out here_. With him. Eating din...

He swallowed hard and inhaled quickly again. 

He stared at the rock and ground his teeth and then punched the floor in frustration. The only reason he wasn't punching the damn glass was because it was alarmed. He couldn't get any closer than the 3m away he was now. They didn't want anyone else getting caught in there. Didn't want anyone else ending up like...

He sucked air into his lungs through his nose and squeezed his hands into fists so tight his knuckles paled. If they'd had the bloody thing  _locked_ like it should have been, he wouldn't have...

His balled up fists pressed into his eyes as his shoulders started to shake. He pressed them in harder, so hard he saw starbursts, and rocked back and forth on the floor. Looking up, he stared at the rock and hated it more than he'd ever hated anything in his life. More than Garrett. More than Hydra. More than  _Ward_. They'd tried to take Jemma away from him, but only this fucking  _rock_ had managed it. 

Bringing his knees up, he wrapped his arms around them. He rocked himself more slowly and looked at the rock. Really _looked_ at it. 

They'd tried to analyze what it was made of. Tried to figure out what it _was_ and what it had done with...

His jaw clenched and he stopped rocking. He took a long, slow breath in and let it out. 

He'd thought it was beautiful once, and he had to laugh at himself for that. When he'd first seen it, he was struck by its shine and the rivers of colour that permeated the grey. It reminded him of the stone in the ruins of an old castle back home. They'd gone there on a school trip when he was 7. Before he was a genius. Before he met Jem...

He took a shaky breath and concentrated on the memory. Second grade, with Miss Babcock. His mum had taken the day off work to chaperone. She'd bought him chips, and none of the kids had teased him. It had been a good day.

That was the same year he was obsessed with mythology. Norse, Egyptian, Sumerian. You name it, he devoured it. 

Staring at the rock, thinking of Jemma inside it, he remembered Pygmalion. The sculptor who carved out his perfect woman from stone and begged Aphrodite to make her real.

He stared at the rock, looking at it, assessing it. He remembered, was it Michaelangelo who said it? That the sculpture was in the rock and you just had to remove the bits that weren't part of it?

He stared at the rock and pictured Jemma's face inside it. Saw her eyes, her smile, the crinkle of her nose. He stared and saw her hair curling over her cheek, saw her shoulders set back in perfect posture. He stared and filled in every memory of every piece of her from every moment they were together. 

If Aphrodite were real, he would get down on his knees and pray to her. He'd offer her whatever sacrifice she asked for. He'd give her himself, if he had to. Do it all again. 

He sat on the floor and stared at the rock and wished it would open up and let Jemma out. 

He blinked, and this time the tears fell down his cheeks, and he whispered to himself.

"We had a date."


End file.
